Is Loving You Difficult
by schmurles
Summary: Ally was a normal girl when she went back to school, a boy name Austin who is popular came to her life, what will happen. Will they have difficult being in each other way, or will they love each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Is Loving You Difficult**

**I Do Not Own Anything****.**

**Ally's POV**

"**Honey hurry up before you are late for school!" Ally's Mom yelled.**

"**I'm coming!" I yelled back. Walking down the stairs wearing flats, white blouse and skinny jean. I grabbed my black leather jacket and went to the kitchen and took one pickle from the pickle jar in the fridge and took the keys and drove my car to school. I'm a senior at Marino High School, and people sees me as a goody two shoes, and also they call me a geek or a dork but today it's going to change I hope. **

**When I reached to school, I found a parking space to park my car. I was about to park but then someone took that parking space. The person got out of the car, locked it and put on its jacket and looks at me. He smiled and left to his popular group. He is Austin Moon the most popular guy in school. Every girl loves him and for me I am disgusted. Now I need to find another parking place and now it is far for me to walk back and forth. I parked my car, walked all the way to the school and found my Latino friend talking on the phone. **

"**Trish!" Ally shouted.**

"**Ally! What took you so long?" Trish asked as Ally went up to Trish.**

"**Sorry, some jerk took my parking space and now I have to park all the way at the back," Ally sighed.**

"**Don't worry, you will have get that parking space tomorrow only if you come to school early," Trish added and they both started walking down the hall. Then the popular were in a group while Austin is smiling and wearing sunglasses. **

"**Look at one the dorks there," One of the popular girls laughed.**

"**What are you looking at slut?" Trish asked in the mad tone. **

"**You better watch your language, or you'll be beaten up," the popular girl hissed.**

"**Like I'm so scared," Trish said trying to act scared.**

"**Trish come on let's go before we start more scenes," Ally suggested.**

"**You just got lucky, if my friend hasn't stopped me I'll beat your ass up," Trish warned the popular girl. Ally and Trish walked away from the popular group and to their class. Ally and Trish went to go sit at their desk while the popular group was walking in between them. The bell rang for their first period, and then the teacher came.**

"**Alright class, today we are going to work on a project, which each of you are going to have a partner. I already chose your partner so you're welcome," The Teacher announces.**

"**Awww," the students complain.**

"**Okay here are the people that I had assigned, Dez will be with Trish," The Teacher assigned. And she assigned all of them. "And Ally will be with Austin,"**

"**What?!" Ally and Austin complained.**

"**Too bad, and I want you to write anything okay, and it's due this Friday," The Teacher ordered. "Now, go talk to your partner," Austin went to Ally's desk while Trish went to Dez's desk.**

"**So, what do you want to do geek?" Austin asked.**

"**By the way, I'm not a geek you stupid jerk, I have a name," Ally argued.**

"**Okay, what's your name miss?" Austin asked impolitely.**

"**I'm sorry, I couldn't understand you from the rudeness coming out of your mouth," Ally said acting she doesn't hear.**

"**I said, what is your name miss?" Austin repeated in rude way.**

"**I'm sorry, what was that?" Ally lied.**

"**What's your name miss?" Austin said in a polite way.**

"**My name, oh it's Ally Dawson by the way, and you must be Austin Monica Moon," Ally smiled.**

"**Don't call me by my middle name," Austin argued.**

"**Too bad, I already did," Ally smiled and looked the other direction.**

"**What's your middle name?" Austin asked.**

"**I can't tell," Ally answered.**

"**Why not?" Austin asked.**

"**Because I said so," Ally answered.**

"**Fine, what do you want to do for our project?" Austin asked.**

"**I don't know, but all I know is that I'm going to do all the work, since your popular and popular people don't do their work," Ally added.**

"**My house today after school," Austin suggested.**

"**Fine, but I need an address," Ally added.**

"**Fine, how about this, I'll take you to my home, but make sure they don't see you," Austin ordered.**

"**Fine, but I'm taking my car to my house, and then you'll come and pick me up at my house," Ally suggested.**

"**Fine, I'll follow you then," Austin agreed. During lunchtime, Ally and Trish was walking in the hallway, laughing and talking until someone came and bump into Ally and they both fell.**

"**I'm sorry," unknown apologized and helped Ally get up while Austin was far away from them looking. **

"**It's fine," Ally accepted the apology.**

"**I'm Nate," Nate introduced himself and held out his hand.**

"**I'm Ally," Ally smiled and shook his hand. Austin from far away was mad and walked towards them and snatched Ally's hand and put her close to him.**

"**I'm Austin, you're new here right?" Austin asked in a mean way.**

"**Yeah, I'm Nate," Nate smiled.**

"**Nice to meet you Nate, me and her have some where to go," Austin said in a rude way.**

"**Wait are you two dating?" Nate asked Austin.**

"**Uh, yes why?" Austin asked.**

"**Nothing, just asking," Nate smiled and left. Ally looked at Austin in a mean way.**

"**What the hell are you thinking?" Ally asked Austin.**

"**Well I'm going, I'll meet you later," Trish said and left Austin and Ally alone.**

"**What do you mean?" Austin asked.**

"**Did you know that I was talking to him and introducing myself to him," Ally argued.**

"**Look, all I am doing is to keep you away from guys okay," Austin admitted while he took her hand.**

"**Austin!" Austin's Girlfriend yelled.**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Is Loving You Difficult**

**Chapter 2**

**I Do Not Own Anything**

**No one's POV**

**"Come on," Austin said as he drag Ally running with him to the parking lot.**

**"What are we doing here?" Ally asked as she try to catch her breath.**

**"No reason," Austin lied.**

**"Okay, I'm leaving," Ally said as she was about to go she heard Austin's gf's voice.**

**"Austin!" She yelled. Austin panic and quickly took Ally to the bushes.**

**"What the hell Austin?" Ally complained.**

**"Shush,"Austin commanded.**

**"No, I'm leaving, god, what the hell is wrong with you," Ally argued as she stood up, Austin pulled her back and she sat down. "Austin!"**

**"Shh," Austin shush her.**

**"No!" Ally argued.**

**"Austin!" Austin's Gf shouted.**

**"Let me go," Ally ordered.**

**"Can you just be quiet for a minute," Austin ordered.**

**"Then let go of me, I need to go back to Trish," Ally added.**

**"No, she'll see you," Austin added.**

**"So," Ally complained and she stood up and was about to leave, then Austin drag her down and kissed her. Her eyes were widen and shock. Then he pulled away and look out of the bushes to see if she is still out there. He looked and didn't see her, so got up and went out.**

**"Hey, hey, aren't you coming," Austin commanded. He looked back into the bushes and saw Ally there not moving with eyes widen open. "Hey are you okay?" as he went to her. He smiled and kissed her again, then she came back to reality. She pushed Austin away and slapped him.**

**"What the hell?" Ally asked.**

**"What?" Austin chuckled.**

**"Why did you frickin kissed me?" Ally asked as she wipes her lips.**

**"Don't worry, come on," Austin demanded as he took her hand and went out, then he felt as something is stuck and saw that Ally hasn't came out, then he went back. "Are you coming of not?"**

**"I'm not going out, you can leave first, then I'll follow," Ally answered. Austin kissed her again and then pulled away and smiled.**

**"If you don't come out, we could stay here and we could just keep on kissing," Austin smiled.**

**"I'm leaving then, I don't want to kiss you anyway," Ally said and got up and was about to leave. She was pulled back to Austin and he kissed her again. He smiled through the kiss as she did too.**

**"Now this kiss is for me, the other kisses was for you to keep your mouth shut, remember that," Austin smiled and walked away. He turned around and wink at her. She blushes and then stuck her tongue at him. Then he did the kissing sound. "Muah," and left. Ally smiled then followed him to the cafeteria. She sat next to Trish eating her food.**

**"So what happened?" Trish asked eating her food.**

**"What do you mean?" Ally asked as she eats her food.**

**"Well, it took you like 10 or 20 minutes to get here, what happened?" Trish asked.**

**"Yeah what happened?" Nate asked.**

**"Nothing, okay we were talking about our project okay," Ally lied.**

**"Okay," Trish smiled but knew that she lied but went along with it.**

**"So Ally, are you and Austin dating?" Nate asked. Then Ally choked on her food, she coughed and coughed until she got some water.**

**"What?" Ally aksed.**

**"Are you and Austin dating?" Nate asked.**

**"No we are not " Ally answered while she puts her hand on top of Nate's hand. With Austin he saw them when Ally's hands were on top of Nate's hand, he was mad and angry.**

**"Bro are you okay?" One of the poplar guys asked.**

**Austin didn't respond. "Hey, are you okay, you seem mad?"**

**"Austin," Austin's Gf said as she walks towards them. "Where were you, I couldn't find you,"**

**"Sorry, I went to my car and went to go get something," Austin lied, while looking at Nate and Ally.**

**"Okay, baby can we go to your house after school?" Austin's GF asked.**

**"Uh you can't Mindy, my mom is home, and you know how my mom feels you coming to my house," Austin added.**

**"Fine, what about tomorrow?" Mindy asked.**

**"Uh let's see if I'm busy or not tomorrow," Austin answered.**

**"Kay," Mindy smiled and the bell rang to go to the next period. Everybody left to their class as well as Austin. With Nate and Ally and Trish.**

**"Hey, I was wondering, since you and Austin are not dating, would you like to go out with me?" Nate asked while walking down the hall with Ally and Trish.**

**"Sure, I love to," Ally smiled.**

**"Then it's final, I'll pick you up around 8 pm?" Nate asked.**

**"Sure," Ally smiled and Nate left.**

**"Well, well, it's barely your first day back and you already got a boyfriend, he could be your date to prom," Trish tease.**

**"What ever Trish," Ally smiled.**

**"Hey since your going on a date with Nate, i can do you make up then," Trish suggested.**

**"Sure, be at my house at 7," Ally smiled and they both walked to class, then out of nowhere Austin came out.**

**"Dez, why don't you take Trish to class," Austin smiled.**

**"Sure," Dez smiled. "Lady's first," as he gestured her to walk.**

**"Bye, i'll see you later," Trish said and left with Dez.**

**"So I heard your going on a date with the new guy?" Austin asked.**

**"Yeah, what's the problem?" Ally asked while walking away.**

**"Nothing, I'm just asking," Austin smiled and followed Ally.**

**"Then good, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to class," Ally said and left.**

**"Wait," Austin said.**

**"What is it?" Ally asked while turning around.**

**"Do you love Nate?" Austin asked.**

**"Why are you asking?" Ally asked.**

**"Just wondering," Austin smiled.**

**"Why are you jealous?" Ally asked walking towards Austin. (There are no one in the hallway, only Austin and Ally)**

**"Whaaaat me jealous of you no way," Austin said in a high pitched voice.**

**"I hope so," Ally smiled, then walked away.**

**"I'm a popular guy, why would I be jealous of someone like you, you are not even my type," Austin shouted. (The bell rang for the second bell)**

**"So does that mean I like you too no!" Ally shouted. Austin behind her quickly run and stop in front of Ally. He gave a long deepen kissed then left running.**

**"See you after school, and it doesn't mean I like you!" Austin shouted.**

**"Whatever," Ally smiled and then left to class.**

**Please Review. I tried my best.**

**What do you like guys like to do during your free time?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Is Loving You Difficult****  
****Chapter 3****  
I Do not own anything.**

******No one's POV****  
****In class, Ally came and sat with Trish.******

**"What took you so long?" Trish asked.****  
****"Stupid Austin, he keeps on talking me like I exist," Ally answered.****  
****"Provably he likes you," Trish added.****  
****"Yeah, and probably Dez likes you too," Ally teased.****  
****"Why would he like me, and besides he is weird," Trish added.****  
****"I was just only teasing," Ally smiled.****  
****"Okay class, today I'm giving you an assignment today, it's a project, you'll need a partner for it so I chose already," the drama teacher added.****  
****"Another assignment," Austin whined.****  
****"No more whine Austin, okay now here is your partner I chose," The teacher said. "Okay Austin you have Ally, Dez you have Trish," as she went on and on. With Austin.****  
****"Seriously, I have nerd girl again," Austin argued.****  
****"I feel bad for you man," Austin's friend laughed.****  
****"Baby, why do you always get nerd girl?" Mindy asked.****  
****"I don't know, why don't you ask the teacher," Austin answered.****  
****"Okay, I'm going ro talk to the teacher then," Mindy added.****  
****"Baby, you don't have to," Austin said.****  
****"No I want to," Mindy argued and went in front of the teacher.****  
****"Can I help you Mindy?" The teacher asked.****  
****"Yeah, can Austin be my partner?" Mindy asked.****  
****"Uh no, you have to work on your partner who I assigned you with," The teacher answered.****  
****"Ugh," Mindy argued and walked away. With Ally and Trish.******

**"I do not want to work with my partner," Trish argued. ****  
****"At least he is t the popular one," Ally added.****  
****"Man, I want to be partner with Ally," Nate whined.****  
****"I don't get it, we just came back from spring break," Ally argued.****  
****"I agree," Trish agreed.****  
****"Wait we came back from spring break?" Nate asked.****  
****"Yeah, I think you don't know because your new here," Trish added.****  
****"Oh," Nate said.****  
****"Okay, now go talk to your partners," The teacher said out of nowhere. Everybody went and Ally went back to the back seat where Austin is at.******

**"So your my partner again Allison," Austin said.****  
****"Don't call me Allison Monica," Ally teased.****  
****"Don't call me by my middle name," Austin argued.****  
****"Too bad," Ally laughed.****  
****"Do you want me to kiss you again?" Austin asked whispering in her hair.****  
****"I'll kill you," Ally warned.****  
****"Like I'm so scared," Austin smiled.****  
****"I hope you are," Ally said and turned around not facing him.****  
****"Aw come on don't be like that," Austin whined.****  
****"You know what, Im going to tell the teacher to change partners," Ally said and got up. Austin grab her hand and push her to sit down.****  
****"Fine, I won't do any thing to you," Austin said.****  
****"Then let go of my hand," Ally said while holding her hand up.****  
****"Sorry," Austin apologized.****  
****"Good,"'Ally sighed.****  
****"Can I ask you a question?" Austin asked.****  
****"You just did," Ally answered.****  
****"Are you going to tell Nate that we kissed?" Austin asked.****  
****"We did not kissed and besides I didn't even date him yet," Ally answered.****  
****"Okay, so you wait until you guys start dating you will tell him?" Austin asked.****  
****"Austin can you be quiet, ever since I came back, you start talking to me, freshman year, why didn't you talk to me, I'm I too much of a geek to you?" Ally asked.****  
****"Ally what are you talking about, I did talk to you," Austin answered.****  
****"You only talk to me when you need homework done," Ally added.****  
****"It's the sane damn thing," Austin added.****  
****"No I mean like talk as friends," Ally said.****  
****"You want to be friends?" Austin asked.****  
****"Oh my effin god," Ally sighed and stood up and went up to the teacher. "Can I go to the restroom?"****  
****"Sure," The teacher answered and Ally took her backpack and left the room. Austin looked as Ally left. He went up to the teacher also.****  
****"Can I go to the restroom?" Austin asked.****  
****"Yeah, whatever," The teacher answered without looking at him. He walked out of his room with his backpack and followed Ally.****  
****"Ally!" Austin shouted. Ally turned around and ran. Austin ran after her. "Why are you running away from me?"****  
****"Go away!" Ally shouted.****  
****"Ally wait up!" Austin shouted. He ran as fast as he could and caught up to her and stood in front of her. "What's wrong?"****  
****"Nothing," Ally lied.****  
****"Come on, tell me," Austin order.****  
****"No, get away from me," Ally said and went outside the building and into her car.****  
****"What the hell?" Austin asked himself and followed her. When he got there Ally's car was still there and he looked for her and saw her bag coming out of the bushes. He went inside and saw Ally.****  
****"Go away Austin," Ally said and turned away from him.****  
****"Ally, look the reason why I alway asked you to do my homework was because I wanted to talk to you, hear your voice that's all," Austin smiled.****  
****"Is that true?" Ally asked.****  
****"Yes," Austin smiled and kissed her.****  
****"Austin, Austin," Ally said.****  
****"What," Austin said waking up from daydreaming while Ally was walking to him.****  
****"Are you okay?" Ally asked while sitting down next to him.****  
****"Yeah I'm fine," Austin lied.****  
****"Okay, about the project what do you want to do?" Ally asked.****  
****"I don't know," Austin answered.****  
****"Okay, how about we do something you like," Ally suggested.****  
****"Uh I like singing and acting," Austin added.****  
****"Okay, I like that too, how about we do a song and you can sing it," Ally suggested.****  
****"How about a song for the both of us," Austin suggested.****  
****"Um it's okay, you can sing it," Ally suggested.****  
****"Nope, your singing it to and that's final, and if you keep on saying that, I will kiss you in front of everyone," Austin added.****  
****"Gosh I hate you," Ally sighed.****  
****After school, Austin followed Ally to her house and she got in Austin's car and left to his house when they got there.****  
****"Okay, this is my house," Austin said while getting out of his car .****  
****"It's pretty nice," Ally said while closing the door.****  
****"Come on," Austin said gesturing Ally to the door. They got inside the house and sat down on the couch.****  
****"Austin, is that Mindy, tell her to go back to home, I don't want her here!" Austin's mother shouted from the kitchen.****  
****"Mom, it's someone else!" Austin shouted.****  
****"Oh," Austin's Mother said and walked into the living room. "Who is this young lady?"****  
****"Mom this Ally, Ally my mom," Austin introduced them.****  
****"Nice to meet you Mrs. Moon," Ally smiled.****  
****"Is she your new girlfriend?" Mrs. Moon asked.****  
**

**Please Review...**


	4. Chapter 4

Is Loving You Difficult  
Chapter 4

I Do Not Own Anything...

Sorry if I Took long i have school work.

No One's POV

"What no ma, please go back to what you were doing," Austin said.

"Okay," Mrs. Moon smiled and left them alone.

"That was nice of you," Ally said and took out her stuff from her backpack.

"Come on," Austin said and drag her upstairs to his room.

"So what do you want to write about?" Ally asked.

"How about, lets start talking about your date tonight," Austin suggested and laid on his bed.

"I don't want to talk about my date and besides what do you want to know about my date tonight?" Ally asked.

"Nothing, I'm just asking," Austin lied.

"What ever, come on, we need to decide what to do for our project, and we have two projects to do so what else should we do?" Ally asked.

"I have some thing in mind," Austin suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Ally asked.

"Well we could stay here and look at each other and kiss," Austin suggested.

"No thank you, come on I'm serious," Ally said seriously.

"Fine, first let's start writing a song then we can think of doing something about our writing tomorrow," Austin suggested.

"Okay, do you have a piano?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, I even have a guitar also," Austin replies.

"Good, and where are they?" Ally asked.

"There in the other room," Austin answered and took Ally to the room. She was about to open if but Austin stood in her way.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked.

"The door is locked," Austin replied.

"How come it's lock?" Ally asked.

"Because this room is only for me to use, and I have the key for it, and my parents were the one that bought them for me," Austin answered as he unlock the door and opened it for her.

"Wow this is a nice place for relaxing," Ally gasped as she walks in.

"I know, that's what I also do, I stay here so Mindy wouldn't find me," Austin smiled.

"Mindy, why are you always hiding away from Mindy?" Ally asked.

"Because, I don't want her, and she sometimes get on my nerves," Austin answered.

"Then why don't you just break up with her?"Ally asked.

"Because, if I do then she will be mad and she'll try to get me jealous and she can do damage to anyone," Austin lied.

"That's the lamest excuse ever," Ally chuckled and went to the piano.

"Fine, it's just that she's the one that made me popular, but I got popular is because I was the captain of the football team," Austin admitted.

"That's it, seriously that's all you care about?" Ally chuckled.

"Well yeah, it's hard trying to be a popular one in the group," Austin answered.

"Okay, let's just get the song done," Ally suggested.

"Okay," Austin smiled and they both sat on the piano while Austin has a guitar with him. It took them two hours to get the song done. It was 6:30 pm and Ally was about to leave but Austin didn't let her. "Let's do something else,"

"Like what?" Ally asked.

"I don't know, something you like," Austin replied.

"Well, I need to go home and start to get my make up done and stuff," Ally suggested.

"I'll take you home," Austin suggested.

"Nah it's fine," Ally argued and took her bag and left the door.

"Wait, come on I'll take you home," Austin suggested.

"No, I'll just walk home, I only live three blocks from here," Ally argued.

"Come on, you'll never reach your house in thirty minutes," Austin argued.

"Look I told you I'm fine okay," Ally argued and went downstairs. Austin went in front of her and she stopped. "Austin please move out of the way,"

"No," Austin argued.

"Please," Ally begged.

"No," Austin argued and kissed her. He deepens the kiss and she kissed back. For a moment she pulled away. "If you don't let me take you home, I'll just kiss you until we can do something after,"

"Fine, god why do you always have to kiss me to get everything you want," Ally argued and went out to Austin's car.

"You love her don't you?" Mrs. Moon asked coming out from the kitchen.

"Mom, how long have you been standing there?" Austin asked.

"Long enough," Mrs. Moon answered.

"Well, I'm going," Austin smiled and left.

"My boy is in love," Mrs. Moon smiled. With Ally in the car.

"What took you so long?" Ally asked.

"Sorry, my mom was talking to me," Austin answered.

"Okay hurry, I need to go home before Trish comes and I'm not ready," Ally suggested.

"Okay," Austin nodded and drove to Ally's house. On the way back to Ally's house, Austin opened the door for Ally and walked her to her car.

"You know you don't have to walk me to my car," Ally said.

"I know, but I want to," Austin smiled. It was getting late.

"Thanks for the ride Austin," Ally smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem. and you giving me a kiss on the cheek means you like me right?" Austin asked.

"What ever Austin, go home," Ally suggested.

"Bye," Austin smiled and quickly kissed her and left. Ally was about to go after Austin but he left. Ally smiled and went inside.

"I saw that," Trish said sitting on the couch.

"Trish, what are you doing here?" Ally asked.

"I'm here to help you get dressed for your date with Nate, but what is going on between you and Austin?" Trish asked as she stood up glaring Ally.

"What, there are not nothing between us, its just that he always does that to me," Ally answered.

"So that what took you so long to come back to eat lunch?" Trish asked,

"Yeah, but please don't say anything to Nate," Ally begged.

"I won't, come on, let's go to your room and get you ready," Trish smiled and took Ally to her room. It took 20 minutes to get ready and it was 7:20.

"Wow I look beautiful," Ally smiled looking at herself and turning around.

"You do look good," Trish smiled and took her phoned out.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked still looking at herself in the mirror.

"I'm taking a picture of you and send it to Austin," Trish answered and took a picture.

"Why would you do that?" Ally asked in confuse way.

"Well, by the look when he smiled at you, I think he is falling for you," Trish smiled and took another picture.

"Whatever Trish," Ally chuckled. The doorbell ring.

"I think he is here," Trish smiled and went downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey Trish," Austin smiled.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" Trish asked, then Ally came down.

"Whoa," Austin awe.

"Oh, it's just you, I thought it was Nate," Ally said in sat on the couch.

"Why are you here anyways?" Trish asked.

"Oh, Ally forgot her jacket," Austin answered.

"I didn't wear a jacket," Ally added.

"Uh, what I'm saying is that, you left your... uh you know what I mean," Austin stuttered.

"Is someone just here just to check Ally out," Trish added.

"Whaaat no, my mom told me to tell you that she thinks your wonderful and charming not like Mindy and the others and she wants you to have dinner tomorrow at my house," Austin said.

"Okay, sure I'll come but I can't talk right now because I have a date to be," Ally added.

"Then where is Nate?" Austin asked just as the door bell ring.

"I'm guessing this is him," Ally smiled and opened the door.

"Wow, you look amazing," Nate smiled.

"You don't look back yourself," Ally smiled.

"Shall we," Nate smiled with his arm waiting for Ally to put her arm around it.

"We shall," Ally smiled and but her arm around him and they left.

"Austin, can I ask you a question?" Trish asked.

"What is it?" Austin asked.

"Do you like Ally?" Trish asked.

Please Review I need more than 9.

1. what do you guys like about my other chapters?


End file.
